Elaine Du Lac
Elaine Du Lac is an important character in the FanFiction The Magic Knight. She is the Leader of the Du Lac Household, and is the mother of Galahad Du Lac and Christian Ambrosius, the grandmother of Lancelot Du Lac and Asia Argento, and is the former spouse of Xander Ambrosius. Appearance Elaine maintains the youthful appearance of a beautiful woman in her early twenties with a buxom and curvaceous figure, she has long brown hair that extends past her back and matching brown eyes. In her War God, the color of her hair and eyes changes turns a vibrant red; advancing as the Crimson War Goddess, the color of her hair turned crimson to the point where it looks similar to like blood with her eyes matching the color. Personality Elaine first comes off as a woman with a mother-like mood with a warm endearing smile to match her mindset. She has proven to care a great deal about her family and would do anything to make sure that none of them would be in danger even if meant that she had to fight against a Cadre. In her younger days as a Squire in the Chivalric Order, Elaine has been described as a rash and barely followed any of the orders that she had been given, this rashness in combat has earned herself the title of Slashing Queen. Though, despite all of her recklessness and rashness, Elaine has proven to be a loving older sister to Viviane. She has also shown to have a far more brutal and darker side when her family is threatened or harmed in any way no matter if it's physical or mental. While in her Crimson War Goddess, the aura around her body is described as being close to being a fierce god. Elaine hates it when someone mentions the fact that she's a lot older than she looks, as shown when she destroy the wall in the Occult Research Club after Azazel almost mentioned her age. History Elaine is the first child of the leader of the Du Lac Household, she has a younger sister named Viviane who looked up to her as a Hero. She is also amongst the same generation as the former Head Paladin, Gawaine in his youth. Since childhood, Elaine was viewed as the most talented Knight that the Du Lac Household has ever produced since Sir Lancelot and Sir Galahad, even being one of the youngest to be promoted to an Arch Knight and granted with the Holy Knight Sword, Arondight; with her sister being chosen to wield Coreiseuse. One day, she was chosen to lead a mission to deal with devils from the Old-Maou Faction with Viviane begging to join the team, which Elaine agreed to. After a long fought battle, they defeated the devils completing their mission, however, while on their way back, Elaine's Team was attacked by a High-Tier Evil Dragon who trapped them in a ring of flames leaving them no option but to fight it off. Even with the combined efforts of Elaine's entire team, they were barely able to fend it off due to their previous fight with most of her teammates being killed and leaving her barely capable of moving one of her arms. The evil dragon later turned its sights on Elaine, until her sister distracted it by covering a portion of its body in flames. Being unaffected by her attack the dragon stabbed Viviane in the stomach with its tail and sending her falling into the ground further away from Elaine. Upon seeing her little sister falling to the ground dead, she lost herself in her rage and awakened the War God. Enraged she fought against the Dragon alone for almost hours. Once reinforcements arrived from the Chivalric Order, she was seen holding her sister's body in her arms covered in the blood of the evil dragon and crying with the both Arondight and Coreiseuse stabbed into its chest. Powers & Abilities War God: This is an innate trait gained by some members of the Du Lac Household with Elaine being the second to awaken it after Sir Lancelot. In this warlike state, she gains an increase in her already great physical prowess and combat instincts. As a result of her mastery of this state, Elaine doesn't suffer from the same aggressive side-effects and she can full out the maximum potential of the War God to the point where she can easily defeat even an Ultimate-Class Devil. *'Crimson War Goddess:' An upgraded form that has been discovered by Elaine and is known as an Altered God Mode. This is due to her being an Ultimate-Power Type. This mode enhances her physical parameters and power to extreme levels surpassing the pure power of Sir Lancelot; her presence in this form has been described as unnaturally ominous and gains a dense blood red touki wrapped around her body. In this state, all of her powers and abilities can reach the realm of gods to the point where she could defeat even a Super Devil like Rizevim. However, due to the destructive power of this form, Elaine can't maintain it more than an hour with the threat of her body being torn apart by the destructive power. Touki: From her intense training from a young age, Elaine tapped into her base of life, granting her an enormous amount of touki. Using her touki Elaine is able to instead her power, speed, and defense to a drastic degree more than the aura of normal Knights. Due to the years of rigorous physical conditioning over the years in the Chivalric Order, she gained an enormous amount of touki to the point where it can only be called monstrous. Natural-Born Holy Sword Wielder: As a natural born Holy Sword user Elaine is able to wield any Holy Sword in existence, even her families' prized Holy Sword and even being able to wield Durandal. Master Aura (Ki) Control: Through years of training, Elaine has gained master control over her own aura to the point where she could constantly have it released internally, this allows her to maintain her youthful appearance despite her actual age. She can skillfully channel her aura to any limb of her body to increase her normal striking force or defense. Immense Strength: Due to her years of rigorous physical conditioning that she went through during her years as a Knight, Elaine gained an insane amount of physical strength and power. She became known around the entire Underworld for her inhuman monstrous physical prowess, which is beyond what a Human should be capable of. Her physical strength has been proven, when she was capable of sending Lancelot crashing into the ground with a single slap. And when she killed Kokabiel with two hits and then destroyed the barrier that covered the school with the shockwaves from her attacks. As stated by Lancelot, Elaine has transcended the boundaries of humans. Immense Speed: Despite being more focused on power rather than speed, Elaine has high levels of speed that near God-like and is able to match the best Knights in the Underworld. Immense Durability: Elaine has an immense level of durability, even being able to take on several powerful magical and physical attacks without taking much damage. Immense Stamina: Through her years of training and experience, Elaine has the ability to fight for several hours even days without resting while remaining at full strength. Master Swordswoman: Elaine is an immensely talented sword master to the point where she could overpower Lancelot, Yumi, Xenovia and Jeanne during their training with minor moves. Immense Combat Skill: Ever since her days as a Knight and training to combat supernatural beings, Elaine has mastered numerous skills in all forms of combat combined with her years of combat experience. She has become the known as the Strongest Knight '''and '''Strongest Woman in the Human World. Elaine could single-handedly defeat, then kill the Cadre-Class Fallen Angel, Kokabiel with minimal effort, it was proven that she could defeat Ultimate and Satan-Class Devils, even combat a God-Class Beings. Equipment Coreiseuse (コーレーセユース, Koreseyusu): A powerful magic sword and her main weapon of choice that originally belonged to the father of Sir Lancelot, King Ban. Known as the 'Wrathful Blaze Magic Sword '''that has been imbued with dragon-slaying abilities and carries the power to unleash violent scorching flames granting Elaine full control of its flames. Trivia *Elaine's Crimson War Goddess form is based on Elesis Blazing Heart from ''Elsword. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Humans Category:Chivalric Order